harry evans pilot of wing
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: having lost the love of his life in the third voldemort war harry and his daughter decide to go back in time only to end up in a conflict between naturals and coordinators a fine example of the potter luck at work


**Harry Evans pilot of wing**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with my new story which is a harry potter gundam seed/destiny crossover but it will also have kido from bleach as ancient combat magic as always I will try to watch the grammar but it isn't my strong suit.**

 **also if you want to see the stories I plan to do in the future then you can find them on my profile as both a summary and a challenge for the people interested but if you do pick one of the stories please let me know.**

 **Now then story start**

 **phase 0 hello new world**

It was a happy day in the wizarding world many people where celebrating the third defeat of Voldemort they were going around drinking dancing and just simply being happy.

That however wasn't the case for one man who was at this point in the death chamber of the department of mystery which always had a creepy vibe.

In the room was a big alter with one flight of stairs on it which lead to a platform for the gate of death.

A portal that kills anyone who goes through it and where even now you can hear the whisper of the death coming from.

The portal itself looked like a big arc with a see through black veil.

The room itself was nothing but a big room with stairs going around it.

But there was one thing different about the room compared to normal.

At four points in the room where stacks of ingredients ready to be set on fire with lines that went all across the floor of the room and combined to form the seal of orichalcos _**(tritos version)**_ with in the middle the portal of death.

Sitting in front of gate was a man in a seiza position laying in front of him is the elder wand the invisibility cloak and the soul stone.

The man appears to be about twenty five years old with a decent muscular build with black untamed hair and emerald green eyes.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with black army boots and a red shirt with a necklace with multiple rings hanging from it.

Hanging from his left hip was a miniature trunk.

while on his right hip was a holster with in it a black and silver RUGER SR9 which he modified himself with runes and finished with an unbreakable charm.

The runes he used where a feather light rune and a anti force rune which counteracted the kickback so he could shoot it easily single handedly.

And last but not least in the clip was a gemino rune which made sure that when the final bullet went into the chamber the rune would copy the bullet till the clip was full.

This is harry Evans the man who won the war against Voldemort three times.

Most people will think when they hear this then why isn't he happy he won the war he should be celebrating with everyone else.

But no he didn't feel like celebrating for one simple reason he was done being manipulated by Dumbledore and his order of the flaming turkey.

His whole life he had been manipulated by them it started when on Halloween the dark lord came to kill him.

He almost did but luckily for him his father kept Voldemort busy while his mother prepared a ritual that would use her death as a sacrifice to save her son and it worked he was saved

Unfortunately both his parents where dead and this left him wide open to Dumbledore's manipulations.

Dumbledore quickly made himself Harry's magical guardian and made him live with his magic hating aunt and uncle who treated him as a slave and made him serve their every whim.

Luckily for him he gained his Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven.

He was brought to diagon alley by Hagrid who had his vault key but it was what he found in his vault that surprised him.

Multiple letters from his parents some telling him that they loved him and some telling him what would be the smartest things to learn before school starts.

But one thing was clear in all the letters it was stated that if he was not raised by one of their designated care givers he shouldn't trust Dumbledore.

So with the advice from his parents he started studying everything he could starting with ocllumency.

Which was a good idea because at the moment he first entered the great hall he immediately noticed a legilimency probe try to enter his mind but it quickly retreated when it found the barriers.

Luckily for him the friends he made on the train also knew ocllumency the friends he made on the train where Susan bones and Hannah abbot who ended up in hufflepuff.

But the one he was the most glad to have met was su li.

She was a nice girl from Asian decent with silky black hair that went to her mid back and the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen.

She and harry where placed in Ravenclaw.

In the first weeks it was clear that Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him when teachers tried to get to know everything about him even things that didn't have anything to do with school.

There was also the biased potion teacher that hated him for no reason except that he was his father's son.

but worst of all people that wanted to be his friend simply for his fame like that Ron guy and people who were jealous that he and su were at the top of the class like that Hermione girl.

Fortunately one professor was the exception his head of house professor Flitwick treated him like any other student which harry was grateful for.

They had a good first year Except for the philosophers stone incident in which harry put his seeker skills to the test.

Where Hannah showt her knowledge in herbology.

Where Susan showt her mind for strategy with the giant chess game.

And where su showt her mastery in potions.

During second year harry somehow got dragt into danger again when he ended up saving Ginny weasley from a shade of Voldemort and killing a basilisk.

During the fight he also discovered the name of Voldemort tom riddle.

Ever since he discovered it harry couldn't help but chuckle every time he saw voldy.

He couldn't keep the images of people running while yelling '' run its dark lord tom'' Or his followers saying ''long live lord tom''.

It just always brought a smile to his face.

The summer after second year he decided to make a massive change because of something that happened that year.

During the year he had as joke read the stories that where written about him.

Unfortunately within a couple of chapters something became very clear they glorified his father's dead and they basically forgot his mother's sacrifice.

So to honor her he snuck away from the dursleys and went to gringots where he legally had his last name changed to his mother's he was now officially harry evans.

In third year he found out a lot of people weren't happy with the name change so they kept calling him by his last name potter.

So he just ignored them until they understood this was one argument they weren't wining.

He lost about one hundred and seventy points the first week something his housemates weren't happy with so they called a house meeting for him to explain himself.

Most of the purebloods didn't agree with it they just said that the potters where an ancient family and that I should be honored to carry the name.

But the muggleborns and halfblood students they understood and fully supported me and even picked up the slack to compensate for the point loss.

Even professor Flitwick helped in his own way like one time when he was sitting in the courtyard with su Hannah and susan the professor walked by looked at us smiled and said.

''forty points for Ravenclaw and hufflepuff for such a great show of cross house unity''

And then he just walked away without a word.

But most shocking was that during that year Hermione and Neville had started dating.

From what I could gather they had some kind of discussion between one another which ended with Neville kissing her on the lips to prove a point.

Best choice he ever made because this activated a soul bond between them which in turn send out a pulse of energy that made people want to activate any dormant soul bond.

This happened with Penelope Clearwater and Percy weasley me and su.

But most surprisingly Susan and Hannah this in turn won me a bet with that prat flinch-fletchey who kept saying Susan was in love with him.

In the end of the year he caught Pettigrew who had himself disguised as a rat for years and freed Sirius.

So he spent that summer for the first time with Sirius the only thing he was nerves about was meeting su grandfather who had raised her since her parents died.

Eventually after a successful introduction to su grandfather daisuke harry went back to Hogwarts with in his pack a book about ancient battle magic which he got out of Sirius vault.

The spells where created when a Japanese and English warlock started experimenting with combining their spells making the name in Japanese and the chant in English.

the spells had two branches bakudo or way of binding which were good low energy spells the only downside was that they couldn't kill.

And the second branch was hado or way of destruction these spells where easily bunker busters the only problem was that they cost so much energy that he could only do a maximum of four during a fight.

That year unfortunately he was selected for the Triwizard tournament without even entering because of this most people started shunning him except for his best friends and some people from the other houses.

The first round he won by using a fast movement technique from his ancient battle magic called _**''shunpo''**_ which allowed him to get the egg before the dragon even noticed.

After which it was announced there would be a yule ball which he asked su to be his date for.

The second task he had to save su which he was able to do.

But unfortunately at the end of the year they used his blood to resurrect voldy.

But as soon as harry told that to people they started a smear campaign against him.

So he and su decided to say fuck them they simply told their friends goodbye and went to train around the world for when the wizarding world would come back begging for me to defeat him.

And during our journey we learned a lot we learned military warfare from an old Japanese general.

we went to Israel where we learned a military fighting style called krav maga from their country's magical commandos.

And last but not least we went to America to learn how to use guns from the navy seals.

After that they were approached by Dumbledore who tried to force them to return to England his mistake was trying to pull his wand within Harry's reach.

He quickly used krav maga to both disarm Dumbledore and knock him out.

This also made him the new master of the elder wand something Dumbledore wasn't happy with when he woke up.

At least harry gave him his old wand which didn't respond to him properly anymore since voldy horcrux was removed it perfectly bonded with Dumbledore though.

It took them a half year with the help of the order to find the every horcrux.

It all ended with the final battle of Hogwarts where they didn't even have to fight him harry took him out with a sniper rifle while su took Bellatrix lestrange out the same way.

The only downside was that Bellatrix killed Sirius during the battle.

After that we had a few years of peace they got married even if Ron molly and Ginny weasley tried to stop it saying that I should marry Ginny.

Good thing that susan and Hannah silenced them during the does anyone object part of the wedding.

we lived in potter manor and even had a daughter.

Her name is Hana Lilian evans she had raven black hair like her parents that at this point reached just below her shoulders.

But she also has heterochromia which meant she had two different eye colors one was her mother's purple while the second was a lighter version of my and my mother's green.

But unfortunately tragedy struck a month after harry turned twenty two it turned out Voldemort had created another horcrux and hid it when he noticed they were being destroyed.

He came back and personally killed su or at least that was what harry was led to believe.

When he heard that he spent a week comforting his daughter when she was feeling a bit better he made a deal with professor Flitwick who was her godfather.

He would watch her during the day and harry would pick her up for dinner and then drop her of again next day at nine thirty in the morning.

This went on for two years in which he systematically killed most of voldy followers.

Dumbledore and his order didn't agree with my way of doing things.

But I didn't care they killed the love of my life and the mother of my daughter they would pay every single one would pay.

But unfortunately I found out voldy didn't kill su he loved rubbing in the fact that it was Dumbledore who killed her to get me to hunt him down even now he could still hear him gloat.

 **(flashback)**

Harry could feel the heat around him he had used an overpowered flame curse to burn the room voldy was hiding in.

Around him where the bodies of Voldemort's inner circle death eaters.

Some of the most noticeable where the lestrange brothers Draco and Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir greyback.

But the most noticeable of all was voldy who was missing his arm and one eye he sat on the floor with his back to the wall using the last bit of his power to glare at harry with his lone eye.

Harry started walking towards him when he walked past draco harry saw him reaching for the gun that harry lost during the fight.

He quickly picked it up and pulled the chamber backwards to see if the gemino rune still worked and like it should a round flies out and a new one goes in the chamber.

Harry coldly looks at draco and aims his gun while draco starts to crawl away.

BANG

draco fell down dead with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

''Hahaha so this is what happens to the symbol of the light when you take away his loved ones pathetic what would your little whore say if she saw you like this''.

BANG

He quickly put a bullet in his leg.

''Aaaaaaaaah take a joke you filthy halfblood''.

Harry just glared at him with nothing but rage and hatred in his eyes.

''Don't you dare say another word about her''

''Hahaha poor naïve potter still thinking you're so righteous for finally killing your lovers murderer I wish I did kill her unfortunately I can't take that honor''

I just stormed to him and went eye level with him and put my gun underneath his chin.

''let's rhetorically say I believe you then who did kill her tell me and I might make your death quick''.

''fine then I saw the person who killed her during my raid on diagon alley to show people I was back Unfortunately your whore''

BAM

Harry hit him with his gun.

''Aaaaaaaaah fine your wife was already fighting on the frontlines against me while Dumbledore's order got the civilians to safety but when the civilians were evacuated and she was about to retreat was when it happened.

Dumbledore just smiled at her and send a cutting curse to her neck before she could react she was dead before she hit the floor''.

Harry's thoughts went through his head at a hundred miles an hour connecting all the dots and clues he collected over the years.

he was also weighing the probability of this being a lie but the next words dashed that thought.

''as for why you should believe me I tom marvallo riddle also known as Voldemort hereby swear on my life my magic as well as my very soul that what I have just told you is the truth''.

His magic flashed but he was still breathing this could only mean one thing he was telling the truth it looked like he had another kill list to work off.

''see potter I'm telling the truth even if I did kill her it would have been slower and I would have shown her that her place was underneath my''.

BANG

Voldemort slumped down with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead before he could even finish his sentence.

Harry walked outside on auto pilot making plans in his head he could not spent another two years hunting down people.

Then he remembered something a barely grey ritual that needed specific ingredients and sacrifices but if he remembered correctly he had both he just had to collect some of the more obscure ingredients.

That means he may just be able to see his wife again he just needed to keep Dumbledore distracted while he set it up.

He looked back at Malfoy manor and gained an idea to keep Dumbledore and his order busy.

He pointed his want at the sky above the house _**''morsmordre''**_

The clouds above the house turned green and formed the symbol of a skull and a snake.

After that he looked at the manor and gathered his magic for one of his most powerful spells.

His magic appeared around him as a gold aura he pointed his wand at the manor and started moving it in difficult patterns while chanting the incantation for the spell.

'' _ **the crest of turmoil swells the vessel of madness grows insolent they boil they deny they become numb they blink and they impede slumber the princess of iron crawls the mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself unite revolt be filled with earth and know your own impotence  
HADO 90 KUROHITSUGI !''.**_

Suddenly a box of pure black energy forms itself around the manor like a black coffin spikes suddenly appear at the end of it and sent energy into the box.

And like that the box disintegrates showing that Malfoy manor is nothing but ruble giving Dumbledore a mystery to solve why was malfoy manor destroyed with the dark mark hanging above it that should keep the order busy for a while.

After the spell was finished harry fell to his knees panting in exhaustion that spell cost him about forty percent of his reserve.

He grabbed the pendant around his neck and says one word ''activate''.

And like that he was gone like he was never there.

 **(flashback end)**

After he rested at home he immediately started making plans for a ritual that would send him and hana back in time.

The problem was that some of the ingredients where hard to get.

Some of the ingredients included nundu venom, acromentula heart, phoenix ashes and last but not least sand of a time turner.

He had to spend a year collecting the ingredients.

But the most difficult are the sacrifices because they would be judged worthy by magic and if they weren't your own magic would kill you.

Luckily he used the resurrection stone to ask death herself if the sacrifices would work.

First was a willing sacrifice as far as magic is concerned a life depth was wiling so Ginny weasley would do especially after everything she pulled during fourth year.

She had tried to feed me love potions multiple times but Dumbledore just kept waving it of as no big deal and she always tried to hurt su either verbally or physically.

Second was the death of a betrayer the man who fit that bill perfectly was Snape considering he was the one who told Voldemort the prophecy and always made sure to betray the losing side of the war.

And last the death of your nemesis there was only one person to fit that category Dumbledore he just had to make sure Dumbledore was the last to die.

When harry looked up from his meditation there was a silver patronus in front of him in the form of a roman gladiator.

He recognized it immediately it belonged to professor Flitwick.

The patronus looked at him and started speaking with Flitwick's voice which harry found pretty funny because in front of him was a big strong roman warrior but it had a high squeaky voice of professor Flitwick.

''everything on my end is set up my boy are you sure this is a wise decision you can still always turn back''.

Harry just smiled at the worry in the voice of the man he saw as a surrogate grandfather so he decided to put his worry's to rest.

He grabbed his wand and said in a calm voice _**''expecto patronum''**_

As he said that he focused on the four happiest memories he had.

The first two memories he had remembered after his encounter with a dementor because this happened the day Voldemort arrived to kill his parents.

The first was of his mother holding him close and singing him a lullaby.

The second was of his father who was about to steal a piece of freshly baked pie when harry accidently used magic to throw it in his face.

The third was a memory of harry and su just sitting on the couch snuggling.

And the last was of his daughter saying her first word dada.

Out of Harry's wand appeared a golden thunderbird who started flying around the room harry put his wand to his throat and started speaking his message.

''don't worry professor the contingencies are ready this night has only two outcomes it either works which means me and hana will go back in time or if it doesn't me and hana will be moving to japan tonight''.

He removed the want from his throat and immediately the patronus flu of to deliver the message.

Harry quickly put the soul stone on his ring finger which was needed for one of the final parts of the ritual.

And last but not least he picked up the invisibility cloak and did a trick he learned during the war he transfigured it into a coat that would turn you invisible if you pored magic into it.

The coat was midnight black and went to just above his knees.

He quickly put it on and pulled something out of his pocket.

In his hand was now a detonator this was part of his plan to separate the good part of the order and the people who are only loyal to Dumbledore.

He had earlier sent a message to Dumbledore to let him know he knew the truth about su from what Flitwick told him Dumbledore had mobilized the complete order.

So to get the good part away he had planted C4 explosives all over grimmauld place after he had taken everything of value.

And considering Sirius had always talked about showing the portrait of walburga black the destruction of grimmauld place he had placed the charges right in front of her portrait.

Harry knew that if Sirius was still alive and knew this plan he would be sitting across the street with a bag of popcorn waiting for the show to start.

If things worked then Dumbledore would sent the good part there and take his part here to take me out and tell the others some story.

Harry just looked at the trigger contemplating all his options he took a few deep breaths to steel his nerves.

He takes one last breath and looks at the trigger with determination ''wait for us my love will be together again soon'' and he pushes the button.

He throws the trigger away and walks to the center stage it was time to start there was no going back now he just had to wait.

seven minutes later ten people came walking in immediately surrounding the room I'm in.

I recognized multiple people immediately including the three I need for the ritual.

Some of the other people he recognized where molly and ron weasley mundanus fletcher and Daedalus Diggle he didn't recognize the last three.

Dumbledore looked around and I could see his eyes widen in shock and panic he knew what this ritual did.

Harry could almost see the gears in Dumbledore's mind turning trying to find a way to get me to do what he wanted and it looked like he had a plan so he quickly put on his grandfatherly smile.

''harry my boy I know your confused by the lies Voldemort must have told you but I must beg you to not do anything rash This ritual will not work even if you do go through with it you don't have one of the sacrifices'' he said with a bit of arrogance thinking he had outthought me.

''see that's where your wrong old man you see I have actually talked to lady death and told her my sacrifices she said they will work'' I said with a small smirk.

''harry have you really become such a bad person that you will sacrifice the lives of others for your own gain'' he said adopting a tone of disappointment as if he was admonishing a child.

Harry just frowned he hated how Dumbledore always had that holier than thou attitude the other thing that annoyed him was that Dumbledore thought he could still lecture him like an eleven year old he was twenty five for merlin's sake.

''you know I really don't like the term bad person Or good person either for that matter it's impossible to be completely good or bad to everyone To some you're good and to some your bad all that matters is how the people you love think about you''.

Dumbledore actually looked shocked at me for having a counter argument.

''that's why I will do what I must Ginny weasley you owe me a life debt so I harry james evans order you DIE''.

Everyone from the order quickly looked at Ginny who's eyes started glowing gold with pure magic.

Without saying a word she pointed her wand to her throat and sent a cutting curse to it ending her life in an instant.

At one of the corners of the room one of the stacks of ingredients ignited into green flames signifying the start of the ritual.

''GINNY!'' shouted molly weasley in despair at seeing her daughter die.

Normally harry would feel bad for her.

But considering that the only person Ginny could get love potions from was molly I was a potions apprentice until bill came along weasley the guilt was much smaller than normal.

''harry are you really that far gone that this doesn't make you feel anything!'' shouted Dumbledore while the order members tensed making themselves ready to attack.

I knew that if I wanted to win this I had to get Dumbledore out of the fight but getting him close enough to strike would require some acting.

''I it's needed I need to keep going'' I said while stuttering trying to make them drop their guard.

''it doesn't have to be this way my boy just put down your wand and we can work this out'' he said with a fake grandfatherly tone.

He knew that it was now or never he put his wand beside his body in a way that he could raise it at the first sight of trouble.

Dumbledore walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder ''don't worry my boy everything will turn out fine''.

Harry couldn't help but smirk he bought it now was his chance.

''old fool after all the emotional pain you caused me and you think something like that would affect me _**bakudo 1 sai''**_

Immediately Dumbledore's hands locked behind his back.

He quickly used _**shunpo**_ to get to the top of the stairs before anyone even knew what happened.

He knew he had to use more than one spell to keep Dumbledore trapped and cut off from the rest of the order.

'' _ **bakudo 63 sajo sabaku''**_ a chain of light shoots out of his wand and binds Dumbledore's body.

'' _ **bakudo 61 rikujokoro''**_ six beams of light ram into Dumbledore's midsection holding him in place.

And the last one so that the order can't reach him _**'' bakudo 75 gochu tekkan''**_ all around Dumbledore high metal rods slammed into the ground blocking him off from everyone.

Everyone from the order immediately came out of their stupor and started firing spells at me while moving to surround me.

I quickly cast a barrier to protect me and wait for them to surround me so I can get to work.

When they all got in position I quickly survey my position and make a battle strategy.

I drop my shield and got to work.

'' _ **Reducto meteor''**_ I shot it up where it exploded into multiple smaller version that fell back down and exploded of impact making everyone run around to dodge.

I quickly pull my gun and take aim while they were too busy dodging.

BANG BANG

Two of the nameless order members fall down dead.

I quickly dodge under a cutting hex and see snape standing ready to fight me to the death.

''still as arrogant as your father I see potter''

''oh shut it you oily basterd my mother would roll in her grave if she could see what you have become''.

Apparently he didn't like that because he immediately started flinging dark curses at me.

We were shooting spell chains to one another when I noticed some of the other members coming up the stairs I couldn't let that happen.

I aimed my wand at snape _**''avis''**_ out of my wand flew a flock of birds _**''oppugno''**_ the birds immediately started attacking snape

I quickly pointed my wand to the stairs _**''glisseo''**_ the stairway immediately flattened to a slide making them fall all the way back down.

Snape was almost done with the birds so it was time to end it I pulled my gun and shot him in the shoulder causing him to lose concentration.

'' _ **bakudo 9 horin''**_ out of his wand came an energy tendril that wrapped itself around snape I quickly used it to throw him to one of the stacks of ingredients when I fired the final spell _**''sectumsempra''.**_

The spell snape himself created to hurt my father with hit his throat instantly killing him talk about irony.

A second stack of ingredients ignites this time with a haunting blue flame as the body of snape burns in the flames.

Those where all the targets now he had to take the rest out.

First he had to get them in one place so he fired another _**''Reducto meteor''**_ a few more times to get them in one place now to keep them there.

'' _ **bakudo 79 kuyo shibari''**_ aroundthe group appeared eight black holes trapping them in one spot.

''so this is how you are gonna end us potter you dark bastard'' screamed ron weasley trying to get a few last insults in.

''You think death will keep you and your daughter safe from us'' he started shaking his head I think he is starting to lose his sanity.

''I don't think so I will find you and I will find your daughter and when I do ill deliver her corpse to your feet!'' he screamed at the top of his longs.

''you hear me potter I will'' but before he could continue his rant I stunned him so he couldn't continue with shouting.

''all of you listen well I will spare the rest of your life's in the name of being allies in the first war but if any of you try to follow me or harm me or my daughter I will kill you so with that I bid you all goodbye''.

'' _ **hakufuku''**_ my aura flared and immediately anyone with a lower magical power level lost consciousness the only downside was that this spell immediately depleted half of his reserves.

This always worked as far as he knew their had only been four people to match him in magical power those where Dumbledore Voldemort su and professor Flitwick.

He walked over to Dumbledore's prison and started waving his wand in multiple patterns immediately the iron bars vanished but Dumbledore was still restrained.

He looked around with wide eyes seeing that I had taken out ten of his followers including his most loyal puppet snape.

Then his look shifted to pure hatred and looked at me like he personally wanted to kill me.

''dam you harry years of planning and you ruined it You weren't even supposed to life past killing Voldemort he was supposed to kill you so I could kill him and become the first light lord to defeat two dark lords!''.

I couldn't help but shake my head at his arrogance if anything I was now the one who was about to kill his second dark lord the only difference between Dumbledore and Voldemort was that Dumbledore knew how to act like the good guy.

''and besides I already told you this ritual will fail the art to purify souls has been lost for ages so congratulations you lost''.

I couldn't help but smirk at his arrogance he always thought he was right well it was about time someone proved him wrong.

''Now there's where your wrong it has already been rediscovered''

I started focusing my power on the soul stone to start the next phase of the ritual.

All around the room specters of dead people started appearing mostly death eaters and some other people harry knew had betrayed him.

But as soon as they saw harry they started cursing his name knowing that it was the only thing they could do.

I looked at Dumbledore and saw he still had that smug smile on his face like he couldn't lose.

I gathered my magical energy so that it appeared around me as a golden aura.

'' pay attention Dumbledore this is step three and four of the ritual''.

''Step three the souls defeated by conquest _**konso**_ ''

As soon as the spell left my mouth the spirits of the death eaters started screaming in pain as their souls left this plain of existence with as their final act igniting a third stack of ingredients with midnight black flames.

The only spirits that where still here where from those who pretended to be my ally's for Dumbledore's plan.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's face and he could see the shock on his face from being wrong.

''step four the souls of the pretenders''.

I did the same as with the souls of the death eaters their souls also left this realm screaming in agony while the last stack of ingredients ignited in silver flames.

I started walking towards Dumbledore who still had a smug smile on his face even if it was not as confident as first.

'' I have to say harry I'm impressed that you found a lost magical form but you will still lose'' he still had that smug smile on his face.

'' you really can't help your arrogance can you well then tell me oh smart one why won't it work'' I said in a slow mocking voice I was determent to wipe that smug smile of his face.

'' why that is simple harry the last step is death of the nemesis by proof of conquest and you were never one to take trophies''.

'' you would have been right in the first war I didn't simply because then it was just a job but this time it was personnel''.

Harry reached behind his back to undo his neckless on it were multiple rings on closer inspection Dumbledore recognized them they were family headship rings from families harry had defeated.

Harry waved his wand over the rings to transfigure it to a new form.

He decided to use an American bowie knife.

Harry walked to Dumbledore and put the knife to his throat ''any last words before you become part of the ritual''.

Dumbledore just scowled he knew he had lost so he just hung his head in defeat and shook his head.

Seeing that he decided to end it with one stroke of his knife Dumbledore fell down on the ground dead.

He also dropped the knife on Dumbledore's body both started glowing and they disappeared in light particles.

Immediately the seal of orichalcos that was on the floor lit up with a red glow.

Harry walked to the podium until he was across the veil and he started the final part of the ritual.

'' _ **hear my words hear this chant know of the sacrifices that I've spent accept this offering and send me back to where the hart is most content''.**_

All the ingredients and the seal itself began to glow brighter there was a blinding flash and when harry looked again he saw that all the ingredients and seals where gone while the veil turned from black to gold.

He quickly looked around and used his magic to turn the dead bodies into pebbles no reason for hana to see a dead body yet or at all if harry got his way.

After which he also dropped a portkey on the unconscious order members so they disappeared like they were never there the next time they would wake up they would be in a petting zoo in Germany.

As soon as he saw the room was devoid of any signs of battle he pulled out his wand _**''expecto patronum''**_ immediately his thunderbird flew out of his wand.

He put his wand to his throat to speak his message ''everything on my end is done professor the ritual is ready you can send hana over''.

As soon as he was done speaking the eagle flew away to deliver the message.

With nothing left to do he decided to sit in front of the veil and wait for hana.

A few minutes later a small girl fell into the room clinging to an old handkerchief who immediately started giggling as soon as she hit the ground.

The girl in question was wearing a white one piece dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and red shoes.

He couldn't help himself form letting out a small chuckle himself at seeing his daughter happy like that.

''how you can enjoy a portkey I will never now my little raven'' I said with a fond smile.

She just giggled and ran to me.

''Daddy did it work'' she shouted as I scooped her up in my arms.

I couldn't help but smile again she was the only one who could still make me laugh after everything that happened.

''yes it did sweetie now ready to see mommy again''.

''YES come on lets go come on go !'' she shouted in excitement as she pointed to the veil.

So I did just that I started walking to the now golden veil when I felt hana tightly putting her hands around my neck and shaking a little so I stopped in front of the veil.

''Are you sure this is what you want hana we can still go with plan B'' I personally already knew what I wanted to do but my main priority was hana so I would go along with her choice.

She just hugged me tighter ''yes daddy I-I'm just nervous'' she stuttered out.

So I hugged her back to calm her down ''listen to me no matter what you choose I will support your decision and go along with it so what will you choose my little raven''.

She just took a few calming breaths and I saw the same fire and resolve I sometimes saw in the eyes of su in hana it just brought a proud smile to my face knowing my daughter had one of su best traits.

But instead of answering she just gave a single determent nod.

So without another moment of hesitation I took the final step through the veil not knowing that behind us the lines for the ritual faded and turned the whole floor to glass nor that the veil self destructed behind us.

 **(location = unknown)**

When we opened our eyes again we were in some kind of white void with nothing around us except each other.

We looked around when there was a flash and when we looked both me and hana saw something that brought tears to both our eyes.

Standing there was su li just like harry remembered raven black hair purple purple eyes a grey and white striped shirt blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

''MOMMY!'' hana shouted in excitement seeing her mother again.

When she saw us I also saw a tear escape from her eye ''harry hana you're here'' and with that she ran towards us.

We quickly went to her hana gave her a hug and in my case a I gave her a kiss.

''I missed you two so much'' su said while some tears still escaped her eyes.

Harry wanted to say the same thing however the rational portion of his mind came up with a very good question.

''I'm glad to see you to love but where are we this ritual was supposed to send us back in time not some void''.

'' I think it's better that I explain that if you don't mind'' said a women from behind us.

The woman in question has shoulder length black hair that has a green shimmer to it green eyes and wearing a white robes with if harry recognized it right silver symbols for both runes and alchemy with an aura around her that screamed power and respect.

''My name is Hecate the goddess of magic and you are here harry potter because I have a favor to ask you'' She said with a friendly smile.

''And what favor would that be my lady'' harry said as respectful as possible because being blown to oblivion by a goddess was not on his bucket list.

''It's really simple you see I'm supposed to watch over multiple worlds one of them had you in it but he got send to another one of the worlds I had to watch over but that wasn't a problem it was even welcomed''.

''However Ares the god of war interfered with that world your alternate is in and he is about to be killed unfortunately I had a lot of events build around you so after I consoled with Aphrodite about both your love life and her keeping Ares away from that world we came to a deal''.

''I would save one of her favorite pet projects in this case you and su and make it even better because she couldn't do her original plan because she had no powers over devils and she would allow me to both bring you to that world and she would keep Ares away''.

''So I ask you if I send you and your daughter into the bodies of your counterparts and promise that su will come back into your life will you accept''.

''I accept lady Hecate but I have to ask what do you mean by making it better'' he asked determent but still slightly confused.

But in stet of her answering me su li kissed me and whispered into my ear so hana couldn't hear it.

''don't worry about it yet but when it happens just keep an open mind who knows maybe we can have as much fun with her as we had with akeno back then''.

Harry couldn't stop a healthy shade of red from appearing on his cheeks while hana tilted her head in confusion wondering why her father turned as red as a tomato.

Harry remembered akeno very well they had spent the last half year of their training in japan where they met a devil named akeno who they became very good friends with the three of them even almost ended up in a three way relationship but the reason that he ended up blushing was because well what man wouldn't remember a threesome for a eighteenth birthday surprise with two beautiful girls.

Unfortunately because of an emergency akeno had to return to the underworld for about a decade at the minimum so unfortunately for su and harry it stayed their normal relationship.

Harry just started stuttering not being able to find a good retort.

Su just giggled gave hana a kiss on her forehead and harry a chaste kiss on the lips and started to walk away.

She turned to harry again and gave one last wink ''we will meet again my love''. And like that she disappeared like she appeared in a flash of light.

Harry quickly shook his head trying to get all his thoughts back in order.

''Now harry before I send you I need to ask do you remember the gundam series you watched in your life '' asked Hecate.

He was confused but still answered '' uh yeah some but not all of them the ones I remember the most are the original series unicorn double O and age'' harry listed from the top of his head from what he could remember even if there were some he did watch but couldn't remember.

''Good the world I will send you is from a series you have never watched called seed and seed destiny now there are gonna be some differences because of two things first some things and characters from the series you have seen will end up in that world''

''And the second is that I am giving you some designs from the worlds you have seen to work with''.

''Now this is what you need to know when I send you back hana doesn't have to worry because she is with your partner the moment I send you back''.

''However the other you has been kidnapped two weeks ago and has just died after an operation to give you quantum brainwaves so in other words they tried to make you a cyber newtype''

''ha I knew they were the same'' he then gained a small blush on his face realizing he said that out loud and hana ended up giggling from it '' sorry please continue''.

'' now I'm gonna send you back to when they are trying to restart your hart that will give you the time to escape and about them being the same of course they are newtype and innovator are even written in the same kanji the only difference is that innovators can directly interface with computers using quantum brainwaves and a newtype can't''.

Harry again turned red after being called out on his reaction.

''Now before I send you there are two more things first I will take the soul stone from you because you won't need that power anymore''.

I just shrugged knowing she was wright so I took it off and gave it to he where it disappeared in bright green flames.

''For the second I will need the elder wand''

Knowing she could just take it I simply gave it to her.

As soon as she had it in her hand the elder wand turned into bright green energy that went into my body.

Hecate just smiled seeing that it worked '' congratulations harry you can now do wandless magic also if you find others with magic the spell you need to use is _**''magus virtus''**_ and they will be able to do wandless magic as well''.

''Now it's about time I send you to your new world are you ready''

I simply nodded but hana walked over to Hecate and tugged on the hem of her dress to get her attention who just curiously looked down.

''Miss Hecate is my daddy gonna be ok'' she asked with a puppy eyed stare at the goddess of magic.

Said goddess just smiled and went to eye level with her '' but of course little one your father is one of the strongest users of my art there is so knowing him he will be home in time to tuck you into bed''

Hana seemingly having been comforted by those words just smiles and nods.

Hecate makes a wave with her hand both of us disappeared in green flames to start our new lives.

 **(secret facility inside Heliopolis)**

harry opened his eyes and breathed in a as much air as he could until he was able to breath normally again.

he saw he was in a sterile operation room with two people In front of him a man and a women both in lab coats.

Their probably the scientists doing the operation and in the corner of the room a man in a suit probably a guard

I quickly looked up to see that there was a mirror above me I looked the same as in my own world only I was wearing a hospital robe.

''sir he has been stabilized shall we move him to his holding cell'' said the female scientist.

''No put the iv back in and prepare to sedate him I want to do one more operation'' said the male back to her.

''yes doctor'' the women replied

I quickly cast a silent _**homenum revelio**_ to see if their where any other guards nearby that where hidden the only one I sensed was outside the operation room door.

Unfortunately my hands where bound by handcuffs across my abdomen so I had to trick them into taking them off.

I saw the iv being inserted into a artery in my arm.

As soon as it was in she turned away I looked around and I saw the other doctor was talking to the guard so I quickly pulled out the iv in a way that while it was still in my arm the anesthetic would swell under my skin and not go into my artery.

I closed my eyes and slowed my heartbeat until I was in a sleeplike state a little technique I learned in Tibet.

''Is he out'' I heard the man ask.

''yes doctor we can begin the procedure'' replied the female.

''Eric I need you to remove the cuffs so we can sterilize the abdomen'' asked the male doctor.

''sure thing doc'' my plan had worked my cuffs where removed.

I was already charging a _**stupefy**_ into my fist to knock out the first person I punch.

''patient heartrate is rising'' the male doctor sounded panicked

I didn't think it was possible but what the female doctor said next sounded even more scared.

''doctor I think something is wrong with the iv'' I could hear the male doctor now standing next to her.

''what the anesthetic isn't entering the vein its pooling under the skin''

That was my sign to start.

I immediately shot up and hit the doctor with my _**stupefy**_ charged fist knocking him out and breaking his nose in the process.

I ripped of all the monitoring devices and walked to the guard who was trying to undo the clap of his holster in his panic but couldn't do it fast enough so I hit him with the same thing as the doctor.

I could hear the second guard entering behind me so I turned around and cast a quick _**petrificus totalus**_ freezing him in place meaning the only one still moving was the female doctor.

While I was walking towards her I quickly grabbed a scalpel from the table and put it to her throat.

''where are we and where is my stuff'' I said in a snarl.

I hated people like them that experimented on people without their consent.

''at 30 baker street our front is weyland industries your stuff is in Storage at the end of the hall to your left across form the server room but you won't get in without a key card and a code so please surrender and I'm sure we can work something out ''.

He picked the key card from her coat and pressed the scalpel a bit further into her skin to draw some blood and frighten her a bit ''what is your code''

It seemed to have worked because she started shaking in fear ''my code is 5593 please don't hurt me''

I just smirked and cast another stunner knocking her out I also put a spell on both her and her partner so that they would have a heart attack in a few hours no point in letting them continue their experiments.

I quickly walked into a dull gray hallway and followed the instructions to my equipment.

I saw a sign with server room on it that would be something to look into in a minute I quickly punched in the code and walked in to get my stuff.

And to my surprise all the stuff I had with me when I went through the veil is there.

So I quickly put my clothes back on.

When he was fully dressed he quickly went to the server room and started going through all the files they had some of them where interesting especially the ones about quantum brainwaves luckily on the station was also a USB stick on which harry could store all the data.

While thinking of a way to get out of here he remembered the originals versions memories of his partner so he immediately took the phone next to the computer and called her number.

It rang a couple of time until someone picked up.

''This is lunamaria hawke who is this''.

''luna its harry I need a pick up''.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds like the person on the other side if the phone didn't know what to say when she suddenly started talking in a no bullshit like tone.

''Send authentication code lima nine''

''Authentication code nine lima alpha nine omega''

I could hear luna taking a couple of shaky breaths until she responded again.

''authentication received'' after she said that her voice immediately changed from professional to pissed off ''dammit harry where the hell have you been I thought you died and hana has been worried sick as well''.

''sorry luna some sick fucks took me captive and have been experimenting on me I'm in their server room to steal and destroy their data but I need a pick up when I'm done''.

''where are you'' I could hear from her voice that she wanted nothing more than to kill these guys but I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't let her emotions jeopardize the mission.

''I'm at weyland industries 30 baker street I'm downloading as much data as I can before ill crash their systems''.

On the other side of the line I could hear luna typing on a computer ''I have a map of the company and the surrounding area there is a unguarded parking lot on the west side of the building I'll be waiting their but it will take ten minutes for me to get their''.

''I understand I'll make sure I'm their so you can pick me up''.

''be careful harry I don't want to be the one to tell hana that she is living with her godmother from now on''.

''of course I'll be careful luna this is me weir talking about'' harry said with I slight bit of humor in his voice.

''that's exactly why I said it idiot see you in ten minutes'' lunamaria said with a slight chuckle.

And with that the line went dead so he did the only thing he could while the data transfer was taking place he sought on the computer for a map of the company to plan his escape.

After three minutes of reading harry heard a notification message from the computer it looked like the USB drive was full so he quickly pocketed it and started the final part of his plan.

He put his hands on the computer and deliberately started sending magic directly into it and since this computer was directly connected to the company server room it would suffer the same damage.

After a couple of seconds the computer started smoking and harry could hear small sparks inside the casing of the computer but he could also see that weird things started happening on the screen.

Some of the logos where racing across the screen and some of the other logos where jumping against the screen trying to break it.

After a few more seconds the screen went to black and the computer caught fire that was my que to leave.

 **( weyland server room)**

The server room of weyland enterprise was nothing more than a grey room with dozens of servers that collected all the data from their Heliopolis branch.

Suddenly all the servers started smoking in different colors from normal colors like blue and red to weird colors like polka dotted smoke when suddenly all the servers caught on fire which in turn activated the sprinkler system and send an alarm to the security office.

 **(operating room)**

One of the guards harry had knocked out woke up groaning rubbing his head in pain.

'' ugh what hit me''.

He looked around the room and saw all his fellow colleagues knocked out and the test subject nowhere in sight he stood up and walked to the phone and typed in the number for security and waited for one of his men to pick up.

''security office what is your emergency''.

''this is security chief eric morrasim subject zero has escaped I repeat subject zero has escaped''.

'' copy that sir subject zero ha- hold on one second sir'' in the background he could hear alarms going off.

''give me a status kid what's going on''.

''we have a fire in the server room technicians say it's already out and are trying to find the source of the fire''.

Eric couldn't help but grate his teeth in irritation this has to be the work of that dam lab rat.

'' listen up I want you to sound the alarm and tell all the guards on standby to get their guns from the arms locker and do a floor by floor sweep for the escaped subject and I want him back on this operating table in the hour''.

'' yes sir'' and with that the line went dead.

Laugh it up zero you won't get away I will have you back on this operating table before the day is over.

 **(back with harry)**

Harry was walking back up to the second floor to take the opposite stairwell to avoid two guards when suddenly a loud alarm sounded letting harry know he had been made.

He started sprinting up the stairs when a guard appeared in his path he quickly got in front of him and punched him in the stomach to immobilize him he then grabbed his suit jacket and put his leg in front of his opponents and pulled making the guard fall of the stairs.

Just as he was about to walk away he heard voices coming from the guard he had taken out and he saw the guard had a radio.

He quickly went over and grabbed it and listened to what it said.

''subject was last spotted on first floor start floor by floor sweep from their''

He quickly put the radio on his belt and sprinted into the second floor hallway to get to his secondary escape road faster.

The second floor itself was just as grey as the other floors only this time the difference was that the employees where locking themselves in their offices.

He arrived at the second stairway when he heard another message over the radio.

''first floor sweep clear move to second floor''.

Hearing that he quickly sprinted up the stairs to not get spotted.

He didn't stop until the fifth floor and went into the hallway.

He sprinted till halfway through the hallway where he found the maintenance room which he quickly entered.

At the end of the room was another door that was locked with a padlock.

'' _ **alohamora''**_

The lock quickly opened and harry entered turned around and cast a locking charm he was now officially in the boiler room.

He quickly went to another door at the other side of the room and cast another _**''alohamora''**_ to open it.

Outside was nothing but open air and an iron platform that looked like it would fall at the lightest strain with the remains of a ladder that looked like it has been cut off.

Harry stepped on the platform and he could hear the metal groaning under the pressure he looked down and took a few breaths in preparation for what he would have to do.

He climbed over the railing and jumped making him go into freefall until he cast a spell seconds before he hit the ground.

'' _ **aresto momentum''**_

Harry stopped until he was hovering a couple of inches above the ground where he canceled the spell.

As soon as he hit the ground he started running to where he and luna would meat up.

When he entered the parking lot he immediately saw lunamaria's car a black Bentley Continental GT V8 which he immediately got into.

''ok go go''

As soon as he said those words she took off at high speed.

''good to have you back harry'' said the voice of his partner.

She was a women with short red hair indigo colored eyes and a beautiful figure.

She was wearing a black shirt with a pink blouse cream colored pants a red belt and golden belt buckle.

''yeah it's good to be back''.

Those where the last words harry said before sleep took him to dreamland with as a final thought thinking about how interesting his life had become.

 **Chapter end.**

 **So the only thing left is fanfiction recommendation**

 **The first is a Naruto/code geass crossover by the name of** **six paths of rebellion by** **lord maximus =** **While battling Madara Naruto is sent into a new world with giant mechanical monsters used by a nation attempting to take over the world. With the aid of a girl named C.C. he plans to stop them by using power of Geass and the Sage of the Six Paths**.

 **And the second is a gundam wing/seed/seed destiny crossover by the name of Fallen Angel by wilkins75 =** **When Wing Zero fired his buster rife at the end of Gundam Wing he is transported into the Seed Universe and story line. Kira/Lacus Athrun/Cagalli Dearka/Miriallia Heero/Lunamaria Shinn/Stella**

 **Until the next update have a nice time**


End file.
